kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
The Halloween Veggie-lante
This is the storyline for . It was written by Gavin Verhey. Story Ninja Pumpkin slid his sword back into its sheath, making a light pop as it landed firmly into place and drooped down onto his back. It was not entirely dissimilar to the sound made by Colonel Corn on a particularly scorching day, or even the faint sliding sound of Bronze-Arm spears hitting trees for target practice. All noises you could expect to hear back home in the Nature Civilization. But, as Ninja Pumpkin watched the Terrasaur in front of him burst into petals and leaves and travel back through a quickly-closing hole between worlds, he began to realize he was a long way from home. Ornate, brick-and-wood dwellings – the most unusual huts he had ever seen – lined his vision for as far as his orange head could see. Colossi must not visit here very often, he noted, as he surveyed the strange buildings without any spears or nets for megabug protection. The soil was similarly unusual. It was gray and hard to the touch, with white dashed lines down the middle. Ninja Pumpkin had questions. What could ever grow there? And speaking of growth, where had all the trees gone? Could this be one of The Choten’s tric— Ninja Pumpkin dived out of the way as a metallic megabug, with lit eyes and round rolling feet, came roaring past at Gilaflame speed. He wouldn’t have time to find the answers. Landing on his feet and quickly regaining his composure on the slick ground, Ninja Pumpkin watched as the megabug circled around, no doubt coming back for a second strike. He instinctively set his hand on his sword, ready to draw it at a moment’s notice, gripping it tighter and tighter as the oddly metallic megabug drew closer and closer at an accelerated pace. Then, something Ninja Pumpkin didn’t expect happened: the megabug began to slow down. It curved slightly, leaving its side facing Ninja Pumpkin. Then, one particularly glassy part of its metallic skin began to roll down. Ninja Pumpkin stared inside: there were three tiny snow sprites inside the Megabug! Ninja Pumpkin took a step backward, pausing to see what came next. And what came next – four simple, little words – were even more surprising to him that he could have possibly imagined. “Are you alright, kiddo?” the snow sprite sitting in the front asked. Ninja Pumpkin’s grip on his sword loosened. He was completely mystified, but snow sprites were often a sign of good luck – and it was clear they meant him no harm. Perhaps they could help. “I’m afraid I’m a bit lost.” Ninja Pumpkin replied. “Oh, you poor thing!” the snow sprite said. “Why don’t you get in? We’re headed to Carotine street.” If Ninja Pumpkin had ears, they would have perked up. Carrot? As in Karate Carrot? The good friend of Ninja Pumpkin would no doubt have information about what had happened. Ninja Pumpkin heard a faint clicking as the side of the megabug popped open, revealing the smaller snow sprites. Nina Pumpkin cautiously approached the opening, sliding inside and sitting in an open seat. “Carotine street is where all the good candy is!” said the small snow sprite. “Hey, who are you dressed as anyway? Great costume!” “I am Ninja Pumpkin. And this is not a costume.” The sprite laughed. “Sure, of course it’s not a costume.” The snow sprite in the front interrupted. “Hey there... um, Ninja Pumpkin. Remember to buckle up!” Ninja Pumpkin didn’t know what that meant, but he gripped his sword, just in case. *** “Have a great Halloween!” The elder snow sprite said, before closing what she called the “window” and wheeling her megabug away. The streets were crowded, filled with creatures of many unusual types. Ninja Pumpkin tried to figure out what they all were as they walked by. Miniature dark lords, stompers, and armored dragons were some of the more recognizable ones. They were each carrying bags and containers of all sorts. This must be some kind of marketplace, he thought. Ninja Pumpkin turned around, facing one of the many huts. These ones were even more decorated than the last. And that’s when something positioned just outside the door caught his eye. The item that would change everything. He ran forward, grabbing what he saw and cupping it in his hands. Ninja Pumpkin dropped to his knees. If anyone had been listening closely, they would have heard him chanting the age-old mantra of “a ninja never cries” under his breath. That familiar orange color. A stem at the top. The ripe aroma of squash. There was no mistaking it: this was one of his own. A fellow pumpkin. Ninja Pumpkin ran his hands over the ridged lines, feeling down the slightly damp grooves. This was how no pumpkin should go out. A once-beautiful face hollowed out and carved into a poor rendition of a mouse. Seeds removed and rotting, devoid of any life. As if it wasn’t enough to defeat him in battle, this method completely deprived the pumpkin of any honor it once had. There was a fire lit inside to presumably torture the pumpkin – a message from the Fire civilization, Ninja Pumpkin deduced. No doubt it was stuck outside as a warning sign to other wild veggies who traveled too close. Ninja Pumpkin could only wonder what horrible fate had befallen Karate Carrot. Ninja Pumpkin set down his fallen comrade and drew his sword. Whatever villain had done this needed a message in return. He brought the sword down on the pumpkin, cutting it in half to sanctify it like his ancestors used to do back in the Hundred-Pear War. The two halves of the pumpkin slid down the sides of his weapon, landing on the ground with a sanctimonious splat. Ninja Pumpkin took a deep sigh – but events were only about to get more difficult. He turned around to find himself faced with what looked like a Drakon with an extra head and the oddest Cyber Lord he had ever seen. (Since when had Cyber Lord had gigantic pointy ears?) “What was THAT for, pumpkinhead?” asked the Cyber Lord. Ninja Pumpkin narrowed his eyes at their comment. Fire civilization spies. Or perhaps they were just ignorant and did not know the pain of seeing one of your own laid out to display like a petty Bronze-Arm decoration. But either way, they were to be avoided. “Yeah,” Added the Drakon with too many heads. “You gonna clean that up?” Ninja Pumpkin looked behind the two miniature creatures, past all of the people, and gazed at the long path of huts in front of him. Each of them had at least one pumpkin out in front, some with two or more. “I have no time for your nonsense,” said Ninja Pumpkin. He leapt over their heads, holding his sword tightly and glancing toward the next house. It looked like he had some work to do. *** Flecks of squash sprayed across an orange-and-black hanging sign that read “Trick or Treat!” as Ninja Pumpkin sheathed his sword and watched the last of the defiled pumpkins fall to the ground. Trick or treat, indeed, Fire civilization. Ninja Pumpkin looked over his shoulder at the long line of houses, each with splattered pumpkin on the ground in front and exhaled. Then he looked toward the space in the middle, between the houses – the place where a massive crowd – no, a massive mob – had formed. These were some of the oddest performing creatures he had ever seen. They had been angry, but had yet to attack him with missiles or breath weapons. This clearly wasn’t a Light safety citadel – there would be no reason why combat was forbidden here. One of the taller creatures in front – unmistakably a zombie – stepped forward. “What are you doing?!” “Righting wrongs. My kind do not deserve this kind of treatment. How would you like it if your own race was openly mocked at every residence?” “Are you crazy!? It’s just a yearly tradition.” “Then I shall be back every year as the tradition begins. Yearly dishonor of my kind is not something I shall take kindly to. And if I catch you carving one of us – if I catch you so much as touching our features in any way – I will return the favor to you. Any carved pumpkins placed outside doors shall be seen as an act against me. Spread the word to others of your race; I shall visit every village I can, enforcing this.” “Yeah. Okay buddy. The cops are on their way. I don’t think you’ll be doing much of anything this time next year.” “Mark my words. I will not let this stand for as long as I live. If you ever find a split pumpkin outside your door, you know why – and if you do, you should travel far, far away before you feel the cold metal of my sword.” Red and blue flashing lights appeared behind the crowd, emitting a loud noise like the shrill of a Stomper’s engine mixed with the roar of an Armored Dragon’s wings. The various creatures took a moment to look backwards toward the approaching force – and then when they looked back, Ninja Pumpkin was gone. In his place were three words, drawn on the ground from a sword using orange, pulpy pumpkin entrails. Just three simple words: Trick or treat! Category:Storyline